V0.56 Shinies
Release date: '''14 Jan 2020 Micro-transactions + Appearance * A very basic micro-transaction store is now available. ''Hint:' You can farm Quantum Credits as a main mission reward. Season 2 also offers significant Quantum Credits for participating and for being in the top 5. * An appearance system is now available for helmets. New buildings * New commodities: Silicon, T1 Electronics, T2 Hull, T2 Engine ** Adventurer's Guilds now consume 1 T1 Electronics instead of 2 Copper Wire ** Drone Supply Plants now consume 1 T1 Electronics instead of 2 Copper Wire ** Shipyards now consume T2 Hulls and T2 Engines * New buildings: Silicon Smelters, Electronics Plant, Hull Assembly, Engine Assembly * New technologies: Aluminothermal reduction, Semiconductor Manufacturing, Crude Oil Distillation, Spycraft, Hull Weaving, Assembly Line City Financials * Cities now have basic financial statements. * Your Population now pay you for the housing and groceries that you supply to them. Mob DPS increase * We're altering our expected combat times. To accomplish this we have increased mob DPS to be more inline with the player DPS required for quick kills. * Mobs now do 115% more damage. *We will be continually reviewing these numbers to help fights and gearing remain interesting. Transfer cities You can now transfer ownership of a city to another player from the city setup screen. Balance changes * Halved crafting mat drops * Building mat from all sources increased by 50% * All players have been granted 50% of the mats they have ever gained as additional mats * Khadrod's Suicide timer now starts at 25% instead of 50% of his HP * Farms and Lumber Mills now require water to operate * Increased the difficulty of level 1 - 3 missions Quality of Life * Re-ordered mats in the player inventory window * Added a button for flight to the city menu and doubled character altitude when flying * The player inventory window now shows total Research Papers * Planet Stats are now visible in the city setup window * The city setup window is now visible in other players' cities * Improved visuals for the city top display panel * Several improvements to the Terra dungeon style Bug fixes * You can no longer place a building in the tile you are in * Starving population will now leave your city instead of sticking it out * The chat now persists over screens * Flying in the city will now always animate * Party names no longer include a dungeon ID * Doors will now visually open for other players in multiplayer dungeons * All mobs in a swarm will now attack the player * Flying can no longer bounce * Fixed an issue where some technologies were affecting building material usage negatively * Fixed an issue that could affect new players when gaining stats * Fixed several collider issues * Fixed a NullReferenceException when dashing * Fixed an issue with equipping 2h items when you have a 1h item and off-hand equipped * Fixed the jump animation in cities * Flags are no longer collidable * Dash charges will no longer check for mana * Party panel in the RPG will not interfere with the Chat any more * Fleets can no longer be supplied more than 10 years in advance Hotfix * Bonus materials granted & cities recalculated to apply new balance * Fixed a bug where Mission Intel would become unusable Category:Patch Notes